


From The ashes

by MJThatch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJThatch/pseuds/MJThatch
Summary: What if the huntsman Rhodes had actually taken Cinder away from her abusive life? What if Cinder had become a huntress instead of a power hungry monster? How much would have changed?
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Winter Schnee
Comments: 23
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1: Freedom

It was another hellish day at the Golden Unicorn, another day of thankless service and cruel torment for the young girl Cinder. Despite all this Cinder went about her task with a small glimmer of excitement, because today was the day she had been counting down to, the day Rhodes would visit the hotel and hopefully whisk her away from this wretched place.

The last time he had visited she had begged him to enroll her at Atlas academy despite her still being too young, her self control was breaking and she was becoming desperate to escape. If Rhodes couldn’t get her in then she would have no choice but to run away herself and hope for the best. Cinder prayed to the gods that it wouldn’t come to that but she had learned not to put much faith in hopeful dreams.

Cinder’s eyes kept drifting down towards the main entrance as she washed the railing of the third floor landing, anxiously jumping every time the door opened. Her hands felt dry and coarse from clutching the soap covered sponge for so long. The temptation to simply dump her bucket of water on the head of one of the guests was almost too much to resist, the atlesian elites who enjoyed every luxury they desired while she slaved away. But Cinder knew better, if she even attempted such a feat it would be punished by a dosage of electric agony and a flurry of insults from the madame’s daughters. Even now the skin of her neck prickled at the mere thought.

As she rubbed at the tender skin Cinder cast her eyes to the door one more time as a cheer rang out below. There he was, Rhodes with his hair tied back and weapons gleaming, striding into the foyer and like the noble hero he was. He was greeted with cheers and loud greeting from the patrons who gathered around him, eager to hear tales of his exploits. Despite all the attention he was receiving Rhodes managed to cast his gaze up to where Cinder was watching him and flashed her a quick wink. Cinders heart pounded with excitement, she wanted to race down there, to join him and hear what news he had. The sight of the madame marching towards him however made her wilt behind the railing, attempting to make herself as invisible as possible.

“The usual, Mr Rhodes?” She asked in that stuffy, no nonsense tone that made Cinder’s blood boil. The small crowd had parted, allowing the madame to approach the huntsman. “Yes ma’am” he said, his voice the same gentle baritone that brought so much needed warmth to Cinder’s nightmare of a life. “Cinder!” the madame’s voice cut through the air, and Cinder’s soul, like a knife. “Prepare our guests' usual room, and fast!” Cinder bolted upright, being careful not to spill her water bucket as she did “Y-yes madame!” she replied with the age old response that had she been trained to say every time she was ordered to carry out a task. 

Cinder rushed to Rhodes's usual room, number 223, and used her utility key to open it. She quickly set about making sure everything was more perfect then it already was, just how the madame wanted it. She made sure every sheet was wrinkle free, every surface free of dust or cobwebs, that not a drop of water was found in the sinks or shower. 

After a few minutes Rhodes entered, setting his pack by the door and gently closing the door behind him. “Come here.” he said, holding out his arms to her. Cinder’s smile was wide and she couldn’t help but laugh as she leapt into his embrace, he spun her around before setting her on the foot of the bed. “Well, what’s the news? Come on tell me!” Cinder begged bouncing up and down on the bed, barely able to contain her excitement. Rhodes lay his hands on her shoulders “whoa, easy there little ember, I’ll tell you but you need to keep quiet, we don’t want your evil godmother to hear us.” Cinder immediately stopped bouncing, pressing her hand to her chest in an attempt to quiet her pounding heart. Rhodes took a second to kneel down so he was looking up at the young girl in front of him. “I spoke to General Ironwood, the headmaster of Atlas, and told him of your situation. He told me what I was afraid he would say, that he couldn’t accept you due to your age.” Cinder felt her heart deflate, they didn’t want her, they didn’t care about her. “However.” Rhodes continued, seeing the look of defeat in Cinder’s eyes. “Ironwood wasn’t alone, Professor Ozpin was visiting and was in the room with us. He seems to have a certain level of influence over the general and well.” He paused, leaned in close till her and Cinder were almost touching noses and whispered “He talked general into changing his mind, you're going to be a huntress Cinder!”

For a moment that felt like an eternity Cinder simply sat there, staring wide eyed at Rhodes, his words echoing in her mind. Then with a squeal she threw her arms around him again, laughing and crying with pure delight. “When?” she asked between sobs “When do I leave?” “tomorrow morning first thing, think you can wait that long?” Cinder nodded into Rhodes’s shoulder, one more night and it would all be over, she would no longer have to run. 

They stood there for a while, savoring the joy filled embrace until it was shattered by the unmistakable click of the madame’s heels growing ever louder outside. Cinder quickly let go of Rhodes and wiped the tears from her eyes just as the door to the room opened. The Madame’s eyes immediately fixed on Cinder when she stepped inside, her cold merciless gaze sent a chill throughout Cinder’s whole body. “Is my servant bothering you sir?” she asked, her eyes never leaving the young girl. “Not at all, I was actually just asking her if she could wash some clothes for me.” Rhodes replied, gesturing to the backpack he had set next to the door. The madame’s eyes shifted to the pack, then back to Cinder, then onto Rhodes. Her icy stare warmed slightly, seemingly satisfied with the answer. “Very well, I shall get her right on it and I will have her bring you a meal once she’s done.” Her piercing eyes once again fell on young Cinder “well? Don’t stand there, see to our guest’s needs!” With a start of panic Cinder quickly gathered up the pack and headed out the door, moving fast to avoid any punishment either the madame or her wretched daughters.

As she set about her tasks the words “one more night, one more night” echoed in her head. One more night and she would be free.


	2. Chapter 2

The remaining hours of the night seemed to both fly and drag as Cinder went about her tasks. From cleaning Rhodes clothes, bringing him his meal and caring for the other guests and their needs. Only the thought that she would be free soon kept her spirits up.

Eventually her tasks were completed and just like every night, she dragged her sore, tired body into the dirty storage room that was considered her bedroom. Cinder took a couple minutes to try and stretch out the many sores and kinks before collapsing onto her rickety old bed. 

With a groan she slowly rolled herself onto her back. Gazing up at the pale beams of moonlight seeping in through the dusty windows Cinder’s mind raced forward in time to the next morning, to her walking out of this place never to return, to her new life of freedom as a huntress. These images traveled with Cinder into the depths of sleep, images of herself traveling the world killing Grimm, being looked up to by others rather down upon.

Morning seemed to come in the blink of an eye, warm pink and orange light had replaced the cool blue of the night sky. Feeling more alive than ever Cinder rolled out of bed and hastily began to put together a bag. She didn’t much to pack other than a brush, a handful of stolen Lien and a couple wrapped up scraps of food. Tying off the bag, Cinder stood and rushed towards the door, just as she was about to throw it open she watched the handle turn on it’s own and abruptly swing open. Standing just on the other side of the door stood the mistress, glaring down at Cinder with that cruel heartless look in her eyes. “And just where do you think you’re going?” she sneered, casting her gaze down at the bag Cinder was clutching protectively in her arms.

“I-I um” Cinder stuttered, she wanted to stand her ground, to tell this witch that she no longer held any power over her. But fear overtook that desire, fear of the painful torture that she was certain was moments away. “Please no” She thought “please don’t rob me of this, not when I’m so close!”

“She’s coming with me.” A familiar deep voice declared, sparking a new wave of hope for Cinder. The mistress turned, Rhodes stood just a few steps behind her, fully dressed and armed. “With you?” The mistress inquired “I’m afraid I don’t understand?” Instead of answering Rhodes looked beyond the mistress and reached his hand out to Cinder. Without a moment's hesitation Cinder ducked past her mistress and into the safety and warmth of Rhodes arm. 

“As of today Cinder is leaving this place to begin her official training as a huntress.” Rhodes announced, his voice taking on an air of authority. The mistress blanched, surprise dawning on her features. !A-a huntress!” She shrieked, her voice reaching heights Cinder hadn’t heard before. “But surely she is too young!”

“An exception was made due to the dangerous living conditions she has been living in.” Rhodes remarked, his gaze steadfast and unwavering.

The mistress's mouth opened and closed as she tried to work out some kind of excuse or justification for her actions but could think of none. Eventually she tried to compose herself, though the vein popping her forehead showed her clear frustration. “I am still her guardian, by law she cannot leave this place without my permission.” Cinder’s eyes shot up to Rhodes, he’d never told her that such a law existed. She began to panic, she knew that the mistress would never grant her permission to leave, especially now. And Cinder knew that if she stayed the mistress would be even more cruel, just to ensure that no thoughts of rebellion remained.

Rhodes however seemed unfazed by this, he simply tightened his grip around Cinder’s trembling frame and with a hardened tone responded “She was accepted into Atlas Academy by General Ironwood himself, would you like to express your concerns to him directly?”

Any confidence that the mistress had melted away as her face paled. She simply stood slack jawed, gazing at Rhodes with a look of total defeat, as if she had just been beaten in a game of chess or cards. Without another word Rhodes took Cinder and turned to leave up the stairs to the main lobby. Before he ascended he turned back to the mistress and said “I hope you treat your next servant with better care.” Then climbed the stairs towards Cinder’s freedom.

Once they were upstairs Cinder wasted not another minute, she broke away from Rhodes and ran towards the main doors, stopping for no one. With one hand she thrust the door open stepped out into the pale glow of an Atlesian sunrise. A crisp fresh breeze brushed gently across her skin, Cinder sucked in huge gulps of it, feeling her lungs expand almost hungrily for the sweet new air. The wind seemed to brush away all the years of hardship from Cinder’s shoulders, making her feel light as a feather, so light that she felt like she could dance. So she did, first simply swaying from side to side then allowing her momentum to carry her gracefully into a spin which she followed up with a wild jump. Cinder let out a careless laugh as she continued to jump and dance, tears of joy streaked down her face each movement stripped away more pain and filled her with newfound hope.

“How does it feel?” Cinder stopped dancing and looked over at Rhodes, he stood with his arms crossed, watching Cinder with the gentlest expression anyone had ever given her. 

“Like a dream!” Cinder exclaimed, casting her eyes upwards, she admired the skyscrapers, watching the various airships weave around them, and studied the shapes of the soft white clouds.”But better in every way.” she whispered through a fresh stream of tears.

Rhodes' firm hand came to rest on her head, ruffling her hair slightly. “I’m happy for you, sorry it took so long.” Cinder leaned into his touch, resting her head against his side. “None of that matters now, I don’t have to run anymore.” With a chuckle Rhodes ran his hand through Cinder’s topknot before letting it return to her shoulder.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity, savoring the site and sounds of Cinder’s long anticipated freedom. The peace was eventually interrupted by a deep rumbling from Cinder’s stomach. She clutched at it and frowned with embarrassment, Rhodes simply laughed “come on, there’s a cafe I like a few blocks away, I’ll spoil you with their finest stuff.” They started walking down the street until Rhodes stopped so suddenly that Cinder almost ran right into him.  
“I forgot one important thing.” He said. Cinder watched wide eyed as his dexterous fingers wrapped around the front of Cinders collar and with a swift pull snapped it off. Cinders hand shot to her neck gently massaged the line of tender skin that coiled around it. “You no longer have to carry this around.” Rhodes declared before throwing it dismissively into the road. Without another word he turned and continued to walk the sidewalk. Cinder followed close behind, wiping at fresh tears as she kept moving forward, out of her nightmare and into her new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder arrives at Atlas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deepest apologies for the chapter getting out so late, mental health stuff and multiple revisions made this chapter a bit tricky. Hope you all enjoy this one, as always feedback is welcome.

Breakfast at the cafe was nothing short of amazing. Cinder was treated to warm scones with rich clotted cream, a cup of piping hot chocolate, and for the first time in her life a small slice of cheesecake. It was luxury which she herself had never gotten to experience and so far it was just as magical as she dreamed. 

After breakfast they began their way towards Atlas academy, Rhodes had offered to call a taxi but Cinder insisted on walking, wanting to savor every inch of the city on the way. 

As they walked Cinder felt her stomach begin to flutter with anxiety “Um Rhodes, am I dressed okay?” She asked, suddenly self conscious of the worn servants uniform she was clad in. Rhodes looked over his shoulder at her “you look fine, I think they’ll give you new clothes once you settle in, they did at Haven anyway.” Cinder wondered if Rhodes had already given them her sizes, she would hate to be given a uniform that looked oversized hand me down. 

She realized that that was the first time Rhodes had told her what academy he had attended, he had told her all about the different schools across Remnant but she had never thought to ask which one he had attended. She remembered him telling her that Haven looked more like a temple then a school, placed at the top of a mountain deep in the highlands of Anima, she made a mental note to ask him to take her there sometime.

It wasn’t long before Cinder could see the spires of Atlas Academy. One large tower stretched skyward, with four smaller towers beneath it, hardlight rings circling the tip of all but the central one. The school was both majestic and intimidating, like a warrior clad in gleaming heavy armor, sending a clear message to all who gazed upon it. 

The nervous flutter in Cinder’s stomach had now turned into a storm of anxiety so strong she was worried she might regurgitate her breakfast. Her dream stood right before her and yet a part of her wanted to run, run back to the familiarity of her life as a servant. She quickly stamped this thought down with a stern reminder of hellish that life had been, how this new life would grant her all the freedom and power she had ever wanted. Her discomfort must have been obvious because Rhodes had crouched before her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “It’s okay to be scared.” He said “This is a new chapter for you, venturing into the unknown is always scary.”

“Were you scared when you first went to Haven?” She asked. Rhodes chuckled, his face flushing slightly with embarrassment “So scared I got lost and accidentally wandered into the girls bathroom and almost gave myself and the girls inside all heart attacks.” Cinder stared at him blankly for a second until the mental image of what had happened caused her to burst into a fit of giggles.

Just as she was calming down Cinder saw Rhodes looking past her at something, he raised his hand and called out “Professor Ozpin!” Cinder turned, standing a little ways from them stood a tall man clad from the neck down in emerald green. 

He walked over to them and Cinder was able to see the dusty grey hair atop his head. In one hand he carried an ornately handled cane that had some kind of trigger or guard built into it, CInder guessed it must double as some kind of weapon. His face was a bit puzzling, it showed a great deal of youthful charm but the rounded spectacles and tired eyes gave off the impression of aged wisdom. 

“Ah mr Rhodes!” he called jovially as he approached “Is this young girl you told me and General Ironwood about?” Cinder instinctively ducked behind Rhodes as Ozpin cast his eyes down at her. “Yes, this is her, she was freed just this morning.” Rhodes said, placing a hand on Cinder’s arm in an attempt to guide her out from behind him. “It’s alright little one.” Ozpin said, reaching out his hand to her gently. His voice was warm and full of something that Cinder had never truly heard, genuine kindness. Slowly Cinder stepped out from around Rhodes and reached to take Ozpin’s outstretched hand. He let place her hand into his palm before gently wrapping his fingers around hers, keeping his grip loose so if she wanted to pull away she could. “Cinder was it?” he asked with a smile and a soft twinkle in his eye. Cinder nodded, keeping her eyes shyly downcast “y-yes sir.” Ozpin shook her hand gently before releasing it. “It is a pleasure to meet you and I am relieved to see you free of the hardship you’ve been forced to endure.” This caused Cinder to raise her head in surprise, she’d never known anyone other than Rhodes to be at all interested in her well being. Ozpin then turned his attention to Rhodes “Does she have a weapon yet?” 

Cinder looked at Rhodes expectantly, he had trained her how to use weapons but never to make one. “Ah, well not exactly.” Rhodes replied awkwardly “She unfortunately hasn’t had access to the necessary time and resources to make her own weapon, therefore I had something in mind for her.” 

With that, Rhodes crouched down, withdrew the twin curved swords from his belt, placed them atop one another and offered them to Cinder. With wide eyes Cinder reached her hands out to the two cold blades. “For me?” she all but choked out. Rhodes nodded “You’ve earned them, feel free to customize them whenever you want, make them yours.” She took the swords by the handles and sheathed them into her own belt, though she made a mental note to invest in a proper combat belt whenever she could. “What about you?” she asked “Don’t worry, I still have these.” he smirked pointing his thumbs at the two gun-maces slung over his shoulders “Besides, swords like that are easy to come by in Mistral.”

Ozpin cleared his throat, bringing the pair's attention back to him “I do hate to break up this joyous moment but I must be going, Term at Beacon starts in just a few days and I must prepare the entry exam.” Rhodes stood and took the professors hand “Safe travels professor, may the god brothers watch over you.” Ozpin chuckled “Oh don’t worry, they are.” 

as he turned to leave Ozpin placed a reassuring hand on Cinders shoulder. “Should you ever find that Atlas is not quite to your liking, the doors of Beacon Academy are always open.” Without another word Ozpin walked in the direction of the landing platforms. Cinder watched him go, somewhat spellbound by the mysterious old man. “What did he mean by that?” she asked, Rhodes’s face took on a strange look “let’s just say Atlas isn’t for everyone, don’t worry about it too much for now.” Now Rhodes was starting to sound like Ozpin, all cryptic and confusing.

Suddenly there was a loud ringing sound followed by an echoey disembodied voice “Attention all students, please make your way to the auditorium for the orientation assembly.” Rhodes let out a reluctant sigh “Looks like this is where I leave you.” 

Cinder looked at him in shock “Wait, you're not coming with me?” 

Rhodes shook his head sadly “this next part you have to do on your own, it’s time for you to take that next big step.” A fresh new wave of anxiety fell over Cinder, she wasn’t ready to be on her own, everything was so big and unknown. She wanted Rhodes to stay and help guide her through everything, to hold her when things got intense. Sensing her distress Rhodes threw his strong arms around Cinder, squeezing her with gentle pressure. 

“Don’t worry, you’re ready,” He said, “besides you’ll have a scroll once you're in and you can contact me whenever you need, they have my information in their database.” So she could still talk to him if she needed to, that calmed her nerves somewhat. After a few seconds the voice rang out again and Cinder could see a mass of students heading into the building. 

Reluctantly Cinder and Rhodes released each other. Rhodes gave Cinders hair a playful ruffle “Go, live your dream.”

With a deep breath, Cinder turned and followed the other students into the building and towards her future.

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by the most recent episode, and a few posts from friends on twitter, to write this fic. This will be a multi chapter series that I have a ton of plans for and I'm excited to work on it. Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
